A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be used to control the environment within a facility (e.g., building), and is one example of an industrial system that may be associated with the facility. For example, an HVAC system can include a number of components (e.g., equipment) that can be used to control the air temperature of different zones (e.g., rooms, areas, spaces, and/or floors) of a facility, in order to keep the zones in a comfort state for their occupants. As an additional example in which the facility is a retail facility, the HVAC equipment may be used to continuously operate (e.g., cool) commercial refrigerators and/or freezers.
During operation of an industrial system such as an HVAC system, however, faults in the system (e.g., in the equipment of the system) may sometimes occur. Detecting and correcting faults in the equipment of the system can be important to provide and maintain a comfortable environment for the occupants of the facility, to prevent the fault from causing further damage to the system, to prevent downtime in the equipment that may lead to significant loss, and/or to avoid inefficient operation of the system which may result in higher energy consumption, for example.